fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Strousser
Magic Council Tower of Heaven|mark location = Right Thigh|occupation = Mage|team = Team Angel Beats|partner = Chloe Eucliffe|base of operations = Lamia Scale Guild|previous occupation = Independent Mage|previous team = Team Lamia Scale Team Rem|status = Active|relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) Unnamed Older Sister (deceased)|magic = Spatial Magic : Spirit Planets Virus}} Nana Strousser (ナナ・ストロッサーNana Sutorossā) is a mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and a former Sabertooth mage. She is a member of Team Angel Beats along with Chloe Eucliffe. Appearance Nana is a buxom with a small waist and curvaceous body. She has a long, dirty blonde-ish hair with big hot pink eyes. Usually, she keeps her hair up in a high ponytail, sometimes low. Or she just keeps it wavy/straight and down. In Year X792, her hair is considerably shorter, covering her left eye. Her hair is cut into a bob-like hairstyle, being a lighter shade of blond in color. Her silver Lamia Scale guild mark is located on her right thigh. She changes her outfit once a week, a plain, pitch black tube top with a white plated skirt a brown, loose leather-like belt supporting would be her main outfit - a pair of combat shoes as her footwear. Personality Nana is rather emotional and sensitive - a simple tease would make her sad. This trait of her would be understandable relating to her past. She doesn't like meeting strangers and is rather reserved, taking her a long time to get used to the guild when she first joined Lamia Scale or Sabertooth. Nana is quite the shy type, is bad at making friends and has a low self-esteem and self-confidence. She seems to have an interest over a certain hot-headed blonde. History Around the year of X700, Nana was born as the youngest member of the Strousser Family and the youngest among the family tree. She wasn't the favorite child, instead one of her mother's Spirit Planet, Jupiter had treated Nana as if it's her own child. Nana was ignored by her family, only her older sister would treat her like a family. She was soon taken by the Tower of Heaven at the age of 6 and was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves, such as Erza, Jellal, Shô, Simon, Wally and Milliana. Multiple of attempts of escaping, she never succeeded and suffered years of hell. As she grew up, darkness is slowly taking over her soul, Erza doing everything that she could to not let the darkness consume her soul. She was exiled from the Island by Jellal along with Erza as the two had took their own separate ways. Bumping into her 'almost deceased' older sister in an unknown forest where rumors had spread that spirits were living in the forest, her older sister gave her the opportunity to own her sister's Spirit Keys, Spirit Planets. Growing up alone, she had found her way to meet Chloe Eucliffe, befriending each other and soon joined Sabertooth together with Chloe's younger brother and Rogue Cheney. She had been a part of Sabertooth for a long time, but soon left after the death of the Strousser Family, Nana being the only Strousser alive. Being alone once again, on X786, she had stumbled across Lyon Vastia and chatting with him for a short amount of time before asking her to join Lamia Scale. Magic and Abilities Spirit Planets (精神惑星''Seishin Wakusei''): A type of Spatial Magic similar to Celestial Spirit Magic and is used by Planet Keys Mages. It involves of summoning Planets from the Celestial Spirit World. * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Like Lucy, Nana is able to force the gate of a Celestial (Planet) Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. * Multiple Summons: Unlikely the magic of Celestial Spirit Mages, Nana is able to summon more than two spirits and can summon three or more spirits without draining much of her energy. Only if she has overused her spirits will cause her energy to drain. Virus (ウイルス Uirusu) is a Caster-Type Black Magic which allows the user to inflict pain in the target through the creation of a virus in any part of the target's body. * Nana wouldn't dare to use this Black Magic in front of people. Equipment Her basic items are her Planet Gate Keys. Currently, she has four different keys out of eight. * Gate of the Goddess of Love: Venus: Summons the Goddess of love, beauty, desire, fertility and prosperity, Venus. * Gate of the God of War: Mars: Summons the God of War, Mars. * Gate of the Sky: Jupiter: Summons the God of Sky and Lightning, Jupiter. * Gate of the Ice Giant: Uranus: Summons the Ice Giant, Uranus. Trivia * Nana was originally going to have icy blue eyes and ash blonde hair. * Nana hates outdoors. * When she was young, she had Jupiter's key. * The cause of Nana's sensitive personality was because of her whole family ignoring her. * Nana is in love with Milk Tea. * Nana lacks speed and is not fast enough when getting attacked by an opponent. Instead, she has more stamina and strength. Nana's stats are: * Her favorite dessert is Banana Split. * Instead of having one sibling, she was going to have another sibling with the name "Jae" but was accidentally forgotten. * Nana often changes her outfit. * Nana's last name, Strousser is quite similar to Strauss. * She has the ability to summon a rare-type of angel wings. * Nana formerly uses a rare magic that is unknown. Battles and Events Category:Female Category:OC Category:Mage Category:Lamia Scale